ft_fantasia_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Satan Soul Magic
Cost: N/A Takeovers have massive costs and suffer drainage Satan Soul is a Caster magic that allows the caster to gain the abilities of Demons. Description This particular form of Magic allows the user to Take Over the powers and forms of different Demons. These forms give the user a variety of different abilities such as flight, enhanced speed, strength, reflexes etc. This also gives access to demonic powers and curses. Spells Oberon's Spells Note: All spells suffer a drain cost of 0.5MP/5mins * Mania Soul: the user is assumes the powers of Mania an Explosion Demon Mania Capabilities * ' Bomb Orb: '''Encases the enemy in a bomb orb that can be detonated with a countdown. Can be used as a trap or used as a jail. Cost: N/A ''Takeovers have massive costs and suffer drainage Damage: 6% * Spiral Explosion: Cusps hands together and charges an attack. Releases a huge spiral shaped blast. Cost: N/A Takeovers have massive costs and suffer drainage Damage: 8% * Bomb-Curse Mine: 'Places a curse mark on the ground that fades shortly after that acts as a mine. Can not be triggered by the caster. Cost: N/A ''Takeovers have massive costs and suffer drainage Damage: 5% * 'Curse Touch: '(Passive) Applies a curse mark to anything that is touched. Curse marks can be deactivated. Cost: N/A Takeovers have massive costs and suffer drainage * 'Detonate: '''This move is dependent on the other spells. It detonates a Curse Mark, Mine or Bomb Orb. Cost: N/A ''Takeovers have massive costs and suffer drainage Damage: 2% Per mark [Transformation Spell] | [Booster Spell] | [Cost: 10] '''Satan Soul: Satan Soul allows him to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of a demonic being. Satan Capabilities * Darkness Stream: Oberon extends his hand towards the opponent and summons forth his Magic Seal underneath his opponent, where a multitude of large tendrils composed of dark energy is formed, which surround and envelope the opponent. Cost: N/A Takeovers have massive costs and suffer drainage Damage: 6% * 'Evil Explosion: '''Oberon holds her hands together and a dark colored sphere gathers on his palm. When fired, it is fired from Oberon's hand. It destroys shields or hits the enemy with a medium explosion. Cost: N/A ''Takeovers have massive costs and suffer drainage Damage: 8% * 'Soul Exitinctor: '''Oberon initiates this attack by gathering energy from the surrounding area between his hands, which subsequently takes the form of a large, black globe. The globe then condenses as it charges. It then fires a large black-purple beam that generates a devastating explosion. There also seems to be a variety to it, in which the sphere, seemingly created faster, is focused around Oberon's hands and forearms and shot in a less powerful, yet still destructive blast. Cost: N/A ''Takeovers have massive costs and suffer drainage Damage: 10% * 'Dark Deflect: '''Focusing the incoming attack on his eye, Oberon redirects the incoming spell, missing the intended target. Cost: N/A ''Takeovers have massive costs and suffer drainage Damage: 1/2 original damage * 'Satanic Blast: '''The user raises her hand above her head and starts charging Darkness Magic in the form of a sphere that grows larger as it charges. The user then aims her hand at the target, sending a large blast at the target that then becomes a huge pillar of Darkness Magic covering the entire area. Cost: N/A ''Takeovers have massive costs and suffer drainage Damage: 9% [Transformation Spell] | [Ultimate Spell] | [Cost: 10]